Igglybuff and Cleffa
by SonicMario
Summary: This being my first story here I do not know how to do a lot of things on here yet so please bear with me if i'm not doing anything right and please let me know what i'm doing wrong and how to fix it


Igglybuff and Cleffa

This is my first story here and i must say i'm pretty new to so please give me reviews and other tips on how i can improve my stories please. I'm not shy to be saying i do have a fetish so if you see a lot of noseblowing in my stories please don't comment on it to much if you can avoid it. These noseblows may happen back to back and sometimes it may only happen once per story and it can involve a number of things that aren't tissues such as paper from a board game, scarves, juggling scarves and doll scarves, doll dresses, rarely but cheese may also be used. Also be aware that in my stories the Pokemon can talkand by this i mean they can talk English words. This may be a short one to start as i'm testing out certain things.

Now for the intro to the story, Igglybuff and Cleffa being great friends with each other are playing games togehter but stumble upon a secret cave after Clefable tells them not to go in her closet.

1

Igglybuff: Cleffa, are we gonna do anything intresting? Cleffa: I don't know Igglybuff, today has been pretty boring so far. Clefable: You could always play that board game Monopoly. Cleffa: Really? That's a little boring for us. Clefable: Well your most certainly not going out in this weather, it's raining Skitty's and Growlites here. and uh...don't you dare think about going in my room right now, i know it's always fun for you two to play dress up in there but right now may not be a good time, something has come up. Cleffa: Ah come on Mom, let us play up there please. we'll even play Monopoly. Igglybuff: It's always fun dressing up. Clefable: Sigh...ok but do not go in the closet, please. Because if you do it'll be bad. Cleffa: Oooook? Igglybuff grab the board game and lets go. Clefable: I'm serious you two, do not go in the closet.

Igglybuff: Yeah yeah she said as they run up stairs. Cleffa: Come on then before Mom sees. Clefable: Cleffa, i'm quite serious. Keep out of my closet. I gotta go do some errands so i'll be back in a few hours. Cleffa: Ok then. Clefable: Cleffa, Igglybuff, have fun but don't...Cleffa: We got it Mom, sheesh! Clefable: Ok then she said leaving. Cleffa: So lets set up Monopoly then. Igglybuff: Alright i guess...Cleffa: Just have to make sure she's gone and...there! Ok, what should we do? Igglybuff: First off we need to see who goes first and i won't use the money on my nose this time. Cleffa: Forget the board game Igglybuff, lets see what Mom is hiding in the closet. Igglybuff: Uh...she said not to Cleffa. Cleffa: Darn it, it's locked too. Igglybuff: Come on and pick your player. Cleffa: Oh...ok, i pick the car. Igglybuff: Cleffa...Cleffa: My curiousty is peaked Igglybuff. Help me find the key to the closet. Igglybuff: I'm not sure we should. Cleffa looks in a dusty drawer and finds the key as she sneezes from the dust. Cleffa: I got it, lets go. Igglybuff: Oh...so much for the game she said packing it up again and going to the door with it. Cleffa: I can't turn the key properly, help me. Igglybuff: Your turning it the wrong way Cleffa, turn it to the right she said turning the key and opening the door.

2

Cleffa: What could Mom possibly be hiding that she doesn't want us to see? Igglybuff: I don't see anything, lets get dressed up. Cleffa: Hold on Igglybuff. Cleffa peers behind some clothing hanging on hangers to see a lever. Cleffa: Huh? What's this lever doing here? Igglybuff: Oh boy...Cleffa don't pull it. It could be something dangerous. Cleffa: Nonsence she said pulling it. The wall opens up to a staircase leading down. Cleffa: A secret room? Is this what Mommy didn't want us to see? Igglybuff: Wait for me she said going in. Igglybuff: What is this? Cleffa, I have a feeling we'er really not supposed to be in here. Cleffa: Ah come on, what's the harm Igglybuff she said going down the stairs with her. Igglybuff: This doesn't feel right and the secret door has closed up. Cleffa: A little adventure here never hurt. Igglybuff: What if we run into something scary? Cleffa: I got that covered...whoaaaaaaa! Cleffa slides down as the stairs go in. Igglybuff too. Igglybuff: Oh boy...whoa! Cleffa: This is fun! weeeeeee! Igglybuff: Wow...what a long slide. Cleffa hits the bottom and Igglybuff runs into her. Cleffa: That was fun, what a long slide. Igglybuff: Are...are we in some kind of cave? That slide led us to a different room all together. Cleffa: Oh boy, i think we are Igglybuff. I sure hope i didn't get us stuck down here. Igglybuff: Cleffa! We shouldn't have gone on that slide. Cleffa: It's not like i had a choice Igglybuff, the stairs jerked me forward onto it somehow. Cleffa: Lets see where this goes. Igglybuff: Wait up Cleffa, we don't even know where...Cleffa: Hold up, did you hear that? Igglybuff: Someone is down here with us? Cleffa: Ok...now i'm begining to regret pulling that lever. Igglybuff: Calm down. We just need to find a way out of here. Cleffa: Good luck she said walking with Igglybuff. Cleffa: Mom is gonna be so mad at me. Igglybuff: Feel for some wind, that'll help. Cleffa: I don't really feel anything right now. Maybe this is the way out. Follow me. Igglybuff: Cleffa...This is not a good time to just wander endlessly.

Cleffa: These rocks look so pretty. Igglybuff: Hoo boy...we'er in some kind of rock cavern. Not good. Cleffa: Sure it is. These rocks are so pretty they make me think how good they'd look on me. Igglybuff: Oh...don't touch them. Cleffa: Why...these...oh...what is this? A Boldore? Boldore: Who dares disturb me? Some pink fairy? Get out of here or else. Cleffa: Uh...i'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. Boldore: GO AWAY! Cleffa: Sheesh! I said sorry. Igglybuff: Look out she said grabbing Cleffa and running. Boldore chases them. Cleffa: Oh...no. I upset a Boldore! Igglybuff: Just run! Boldore uses Rock slide as Cleffa cries silently. Igglybuff uses Thunderbolt to block the rocks as Boldore uses Flash cannon hitting Igglybuff hard. Cleffa: Igglybuff! Boldore: Your next stupid fairy Now stay out of my area he said leaving.

3

Cleffa runs over to Igglybuff crying. Cleffa: Igglybuff, wake up! Igglybuff: ...Cleffa: Igglybuff, WAKE UP! Igglybuff: Oh man...what happened? Cleffa: Igglybuff! I thought you were dead. whaaaaaaaa! Igglybuff: Whoa Cleffa, he just hit me with a Flash cannon. Cleffa: I'm sorry, i shouldn't have pulled that lever and led us down here at all. Igglybuff: IT'S totally your fault we'er down here but i know it was just curiousty. Snot starts to trickle from Cleffa's nose Cleffa: It's all my fault! I shouldn't have even opened that door she said crying. I got us stuck down here and i...oh why me...whaaaaaaaa! Igglybuff: Here, use this to blow your nose she said pulling a orange bill from the Mononpoly game board and handing it to Cleffa as snot runs from Cleffa's nose. Cleffa: Oh but...this is... Igglybuff: Cleffa, do you really have a choice? Cleffa looks at the paper as tears wells up in her eyes.

Cleffa: Igglybuff, This never would have happened if i just listended to Mommy. Cleffa dabbs her eyes and bends the orange paper over her nose. Cleffa blows her nose in the orange tissue like paper and crumples it up as her snot drips from it. Igglybuff: Ah come on...we can get through this, we just need to find a way out like i said. Cleffa: Your...your right she said throwing the paper ball in against the wall. Mommy is going to be mad that i used the board game money to blow my nose. Igglybuff: Oh Clefable might be now, that was the very last orange bill we had for the game. Cleffa: Oh no. Igglybuff: No use now, it's trash. Besides, it's covered in your snot. Lets get out of here before something really bad comes along. Cleffa: Like what? We'er so far in this cave now. Igglybuff: Well...oh crud. Hide...

4

Clefable: Finally i'm home. Cleffa, Igglybuff, i'm home. Cleffa? Clefable goes upstairs. Clefable: Igglybuff? Cleafable peers in to see her closet open. Clefabel: She didn't she said pulling aside the clothes. Clefable: Oh..she's in so much trouble...She doesn't even know what's down there.

back in the cave...Cleffa: Where are we even? Igglybuff: Beats me Cleffa. I just hope we don't run into whatever is down here. That didn't sound very friendly at all. Cleffa: OH golly, That board game is slowing us down. Igglybuff: I shouldn't have brought it down here, although Clefable would be even more upset to know i did. Clefable slides down into the cave. Clefable: Well they've defently been here, achoo! achoo! stupid dust she said walking through the cave and finding the crumpled up orange paper and uncrumpling it.

Clefable: Oh yuck! Cleffa used this to blow her nose. Why did they have monopoly down here? Their in so much trouble for being down here. Cleffa and Igglybuff search for a way out while avoiding Noibats and Golbats. Cleffa: These Golbats are creepy. Igglybuff: Just don't wake them up. Something doesn't feel right here, someone is else is here. Cleffa: Who? Igglybuff: It sounded like a...Zapdos: Who the hell is in my domain? Cleffa: Igglybuff...is that...Igglybuff: Zapdos...oh...oh no. Zapdos: What the hell do you think your doing down here? Cleffa: Uh...we...got ...l...l...l...lost. Zapdos: Then get out of here right now. I cannot allow kids to be here. Igglybuff; Show us the way out please. Zapdos: No! Go, now! I don't want to hurt you today. Cleffa: We don't know the way out! Zapdos: The exit is that way, go now before i change my mind. Igglybuff: You won't regret letting us go Zapdos. Cleffa: Thank you. Zapdos: ( Ha ha, you really think that's the way out, i just led you to a dead end.

5

Clefable: Where could they be? I've been searching for almost twenty minutes. a scream is heard. Clefable: Gasp! Cleffa!

Cleffa: It's a dead end! Zapdos tricked us! Igglybuff: I should have known, he's a criminal after all. Cleffa: What do we do? Igglybuff: Oh crap, we need to...Zapdos: Go nowhere? your right. You fell right into my trap, i can't believe you believed me. This was to easy...hahaha. Cleffa: NO! Leave us alone! Your just a big fat criminal. Igglybuff: Go Away! Zapdos: No way...ha ha ha...your going to fry he said using Thunderbolt hitting them both. Cleffa: AHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US! Zapdos: No one can hear you dumbass he said using Thunder but gets by a Shadowball by Clefable. Cleffa: Help us Mommy. Clefable: Get away from my daugther and Igglybuff immideatly. Zapdos: No way. i love being mean. Clefable: Get back you two. I will not let this electric bird hurt you at all. Zapdos: You think you can win against me? I don't think so. Clefable prepares an Icebeam as Cleffa tries to sneak away. Zapdos: Try me, your not gonna beat me that easily. Cleffa: Shoot, there's no way out. Clefable fires as Igglybuff uses Thunderbolt. Cleffa: Mommy is so gonna be mad with me. Clefable: Stand down Zapdos, your not gonna harm Cleffa or Igglybuff. Zapdos: No way...dam that was cold.

6

Cleffa: achoo! Clefable: Zapdos, your so mean. Zapdos goes for Cleffa with Steel wing as she screams loudly. Clefable: No! get away from her. Clefable uses Icebeam and freezes Zapdos solid before he can clobber Cleffa as he drops to the ground with a huge thud. Clefable: You just got Iced. Cleffa: Wow, Mommy. Your so strong.

Clefable: Save it! You disobeyed me Cleffa! Cleffa: I was to curious to stay away. Clefable: Do you have any idea how dangerous Zapdos is? I actually didn't know he was down here but i told you not to go in my closet period yet you still did. Your both in so much trouble. Igglybuff: Don't blame me! It was all Cleffa's idea! Cleffa: Hey! You...oh...it was all my idea. Thanks for ratting me out! Clefable: Just as i thought. Come with me right now or else your getting a lot worse punishment. Cleffa: NO WAY! Mommy you always give me such harsh punishment. Cleafable: Oh i will if you keep stalling. Don't think i won't take away your toys. Igglybuff: Whoa! Cleffa: No...Mommy no! I'll go. Clefable: Then get your butt back up there immideatly. Follow me.

Back in the house Cleffa gets sat down in the timeout corner. Clefable: Not only did you disobey me but you used the last orange bill in the Monoply game board! Do you know how hard it is to find a game like this cheap? Cleffa: Don't start...sniffle...Clefable: Oh you...That's it! Your grounded for a two weeks, Igglybuff your off the hook. Igglybuff: Ok. Cleffa: Mommy, please give me my Hello Kitty plush back. Clefable: No! You...you don't deserve to have her right now. Cleffa: Mommy! Clefable: Cleffa, you have not shown me that your ready, I'm not letting you play with such a rare toy till you shape up some more. Cleffa: Mommy, just don't give it away. Please! Clefable: If you keep it up i just might for reals this time. Cleffa: Gasp! MOMMY! NO! Igglybuff: Again? She threatens with this a lot huh? Cleffa: Igglybuff...Clefable: Be quiet! Don't talk for five minutes. Cleffa: But...Clefable grabs Cleffa and spanks her making Cleffa cry even more. Cleffa: OUCH! OUCH! Igglybuff: Wow...Clefable: Talk again and i'll do it more. Cleffa: Sheesh! OUCH! Clefable: Seriously! Cleffa rubs her bottom. Clefable: Great! Now i gotta buy a new Monoply board.

Cleffa: Oh why me...Cleafable: Cleffa, if you get into any more trouble then you can kiss your Hello Kitty plush goodbye, i've had it with the way you've been acting lately! Cleffa: NO! I'VE HAD HER FOR SO LONG! Clefable: This is your last chance Cleffa. If you get in trouble again i'm donating this Hello Kitty plush to the charity house Igglybuff: Wow...you'd really do this? Clefable: It's not for you to decide Igglybuff. Cleffa: No! Mommy, i love that plush so much. You can't get rid of my childhood toy. Clefable: As the parent i can. Igglybuff: Your way wrong on this Clefable. It's so wrong you'd take away a childhood item. Clefable: Don't tempt me Igglybuff. I'm quite serious this time she said handing the plush to Cleffa who hugs it with tears in her eyes.

Clefable: Now then, your not playing any of your video games for two weeks and will not be seeing your friends for more then a few hours till the punishment is finished. You still have two minutes left, sit there while i go make dinner for the three of us. Cleffa: Sigh...Mommy can't do this again...i love you to much to ever let you go. Cleffa blows her nose in the dress on the doll while hugging it as Igglybuff gets intrigued. Igglybuff: Nice...you used it. Cleffa: Oh be quiet, i'm well aware of your fetish Igglybuff. Igglybuff: I can't help it Cleffa, i get intrigued every time i hear a noseblow.

Outro

So there's my first story, I know it's not long like most of the stories on here but i was just making a short one to start off. What do you all think of this first story by me? I also think it could improve somewhat but i will be doing more stories like this. I've been writing/typing stories since 2013, quite a hobby i've picked up. So thanks for welcoming me into , i'll be uploading more stories soon but it may take some time


End file.
